


This Hug's For You!

by tekhartha



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Relationships, Touch-Starved, and all that, basically Junkrat craves physical contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekhartha/pseuds/tekhartha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some little Junkrat/Reader friendship snippets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> I felt like there should be more fluffy Junkrat fics feat. a lot of hugs! So I whipped this up real quick :D  
> If you find any grammatical errors, typos etc. feel free to tell me about them, so I can correct them. So far I have three chapters planned (and mostly written), but I'm not sure if I'll add more... we'll see, I guess~  
> Anyway, enjoy!!

You sat down your bag on the small bed that you now called your own. Looking around the tiny room, you nodded in approval. It was just enough for one person and besides, it wasn’t like you were going to spend a lot of time in here anyway.  
It seemed almost unbelievable that an entire year had passed since you had first joined Overwatch. After the first few months of hard training, you had quickly become friends with most of the other Overwatch members. Now, after having been on a few missions, most of the heroes - including you - had been stationed at a brand new facility. Everything in this place still smelled new and sterile, truthfully, it motivated you a bit. This felt a lot like a fresh start.  
You smiled and went to unpack some of your stuff, stuffing your clothes into the closet and sticking some pictures to the wall above your bed. Admiring your work, you decided to unpack the rest of your things in the morning. It was getting late and you were tired from the long journey to the facility. You stretched and set out to get a snack from the common room, which contained a small kitchen.  
You had been shown the most important rooms earlier that day, but the long corridors felt a lot like a maze. So, obviously you got lost in no time. Everything looked the same! You sighed as your stomach grumbled unhappily. Looking down at your phone, you noticed a few new texts from Tracer.  
When you rounded a corner, eyes glued to your phone’s screen, you suddenly bumped into something. Or rather someone. A startled gasp escaped your lips as you fell face-first into Junkrat.  
“Mate, you all right?!” He steadied you by the shoulders, giving you a concerned look.  
Junkrat was one of the Overwatch members you got along with rather well, but you weren’t sure if you would call him a friend yet. He seemed pretty weird most of the time, but you knew he treated good people well. Additionally he was a bit of a trickster, always pulling pranks on everyone. All in all, you quite liked him.  
“Ah, sorry. I should’ve paid better attention…” You grinned sheepishly, sliding your phone back into your pocket. “Hey, do you know where the common room is? I’m kinda lost to be honest.”  
“It’s just down that way.” He pointed into the direction he had come from. “I’ll show ya!”  
Playfully grabbing your hand, he lead you down the corridor. He hummed under his breath the whole way and you smiled as you recognised one of the catchy KPop songs D.Va liked.  
“We’re here!” He stopped in front of a door that looked like any other. You stared at it in annoyance.  
“I’m about 99% sure that I’ll NEVER be able to find this place again, like, ever.” You looked over at him. “Thanks, Junkrat.”  
“’s no trouble, mate. But just call me Jamison, yeah?” He grinned. You thought about it for a moment.  
“Can I call you Jam?” You had to giggle at your own suggestion because honestly? It sounded fucking adorable.  
Junkrat seemed to agree, as he laughed loudly. “Why not?! I like it.”  
There was a comfortable silence, before you realised he was still holding your hand and you really wanted to eat a snack.  
“Uhh, can you wait, maybe? I’m worried I won’t find my way back to my room…” You smiled, scratching the back of your head in embarrassment.  
“Oh, that’s right! We’re neighbours, aren't we?!” He giggled happily as you nodded in agreement. “Sure, I’ll wait!“  
Quickly, you opened the door and walked straight to the fridge, grabbing a yoghurt out of it. In an after-thought, you also grabbed a banana from a fruit bowl on the table.  
To your surprise Junkrat immediately took you hand again as soon as you returned to him.  
“What? Are you afraid you’ll lose me in the crowd?” You smiled at him and gestured to the empty hallway.  
“Sorry, old habit…” He looked sad all of a sudden, letting go of your hand. He seemed uncomfortable, worried even and your gaze rested on his nervously twitching hands for a second.  
“I’m just kidding, Jam… It’s okay.” You took back his hand, glanced at him for just a second and started walking. He lit up immediately, squeezing your hand in a silent thank you. However, you were stopped in your tracks just a moment later.  
“Wrong way.” He snickered, dragging you the opposite way.  
“Oops…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is pretty short, but the others will be at least a biiiit longer :'D  
> Thanks for reading!!


	2. Thunder

It was way too fucking hot. Of course the AC in your room had to break down just when it was the hottest. Someone would come in to fix it tomorrow, but for today you were stuck in this impossibly hot room. You desperately tried to use a piece of paper as a fan, but it didn’t seem to make you feel any cooler. You groaned. This was the worst!  
A knock on the door dragged you from your self-pitying thoughts. Slowly, you made your way over from the desk you had been sitting at. Even this tiny bit of movement made you feel warmer than you already did. There was another knock. Well, someone was impatient…  
“Oi, mate, I was w-” Junkrat stopped when his eyes landed on you and the wave of heat from inside your room hit him. “What the hell?! You look like crap, is your AC not working?”  
You nodded weakly in reply. A moment later you were being dragged through the hallway and into the next room over. A smile spread on your face, as you stood in the middle of the room, unmoving. It was heavenly cool in here. You sighed contently, drawing a chuckle from Junkrat.  
“Here…” He handed you a cold bottle of water, before sitting down on the ground. After taking a few refreshing gulps, you looked around the room.  
It had the exact same layout as your, but was littered with scrap and explosives. Photos of Junkrat and several Overwatch members were pinned on the wall above the desk. On the desk itself you spotted one of Junkrat’s mines, more scrap and a bunch of messily stacked assembly plans.  
“Have a seat, will ya?” He mumbled, not taking his eyes off the piece of metal he was currently examining. You did as he asked and flopped down on the ground next to him. For lack of anything better to do, you watched closely what he was doing, but you couldn’t make any sense of it.  
“Thanks, by the way.” You said, staring intently at the screwdriver in Junkrat’s hands.  
“No problem, mate.” He glanced up to shoot you a genuine smile. “Stay as long as you like!”  
A few minutes passed in silence, just you watching him loosen screws and rip out wires. He had made several piles for the different components, all of them growing quickly. It was weirdly relaxing to watch him work. His fingers were moving efficiently and you could tell he had done this thousands of times.  
A distant rumble made you look up to the tiny window. The facility was mostly window-less, but the quarters all spotted one or two ones. They were tiny though, to avoid structural weaknesses. Dark clouds were passing by and just as you were about to look away, lightning brightened the sky. A typical summer storm, you thought. Maybe it would be a bit cooler after the rain.  
You looked back to Junkrat to voice your thoughts, but your words got stuck in your throat when you saw the man. He was frozen, staring at the ground, his expression one of pure terror. You could hear his breathing picking up speed, when another deep rumble filled the room.  
“Junkrat.” You said firmly, your eyes were fixed on his face, looking for any indication of the man’s current thoughts. He didn’t react and kept staring at the ground, now breathing even harder. You tried again.  
“Jam!”  
Finally, his eyes snapped up to meet yours. He seemed to try to speak, but no words came out.  
“You’re afraid of thunderstorms?” You asked calmly. He nodded once in reply, his eyes darting about the room now.  
“It’s all right, Jam.” You reached for his hand. “Can I do anything?”  
He looked at you again, holding your gaze this time. He swallowed audibly, when the rain outside picked up. Before you could register what was happening, he had sat down the scrap and moved over to where you were sitting. Not needing any further explanation, you wrapped your arms around him and held him close.  
“It’s okay, I’m here.” You mumbled in his ear. His hands were desperately clawing at your shirt, so you started to draw soothing circles on his back. After a few moments, he seemed to relax a bit, but the constant rumble of thunder had him whimper in fear. You tried to think of what to do to calm him down even more. Maybe distracting him would work.  
“Hey, have I told you about that time Lucio pushed three people into the well in Illios? It was hilarious! The fight was pretty tough, so he really helped us out there. But the way they just flew through the air…” You chuckled as you remembered the day. “We were all dying, basically, when Lucio got back in the game and healed us, while also shoving those three into that pit. You should've seen it!” 

The rain stopped after half an hour, leaving behind a clear sky and an earthy smell.  
“I’m sorry.” Junkrat’s voice was merely a murmur. You couldn’t see his face, as it was still burrowed in your shoulder, but you were sure he looked tired.  
“There’s nothing you have to apologise for, Jam.” You squeezed him one more time, before letting go so he could sit up. A soft shade of pink adorned his face. “No need to be embarrassed. Everybody is scared of something… even me!”  
He giggled at your words, relaxing even more.  
“Still, you didn’t need to stay, ya know? I dealt with this on my own enough times before…” He smiled sadly and suddenly you had a lump in your throat. After a moment, you took his hand again, making sure he looked at you while you spoke.  
“Listen, next time this happens, you call me, okay? You don’t have to be alone!” You bit your lip in thought. “I’m your friend and if I can do anything to make you feel less like crap, I wanna do it!”  
Suddenly, you were crushed against Junkrat’s chest, his long arms wrapped around you tightly once again. You chuckled and returned the gesture with a happy smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know where to go with this chapter, but the thunder outside helped me out haha  
> thanks, nature :'D


	3. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a while bc I... was lazy haha  
> ALSO, thank you SO MUCH for 100+ kudos! <33

You woke up from a weird dream in the middle of the night. What exactly you had been dreaming about, you couldn’t remember, but it was weird as heck, that much you knew. Fragments of the dream flickered in your mind, but the more you tried to remember, the quicker it seemed to escape you. You sighed and sat up, glancing at your clock. The red numbers softly illuminated the room, making the place seem creepier than usually.   
It was just after 4AM. You sighed once more, slowly getting up to snag a glass of water from the common room. The hallways laid in almost complete darkness, but luckily you knew your way around by now. You had asked Junkrat to take you to the common room a few times, but after a while you were able to find it yourself. Admittedly, you had still asked him to come with you a few times after you were certain you would be able to find it. You just enjoyed his company.  
The common room was empty, just as you expected. A few dirty dishes laid forgotten in the sink and the constant hum of the fridge made you relax a bit. You took a pleasantly cool bottle of water and a glass and slowly sat out to return to your room. Just before you reached the door however, you stopped in your tracks. From the corner of your eye, you spotted a small red light in a dark corner. You were sure there was a comfortable armchair in that corner, so whatever that red light was, had to me on the chair. You inched closer, narrowing your eyes in an attempt to peer through the darkness. As you stepped closer and your eyes adjusted to the dark, recognition dawned on you.  
It was Junkrat, cuddled into the chair, his legs drawn up close to his torso. The red light was undoubtedly one of his mines, which he always seemed to carry with him for whatever reason. You hoped it wasn’t active…  
“Jam?” Asking cautiously, you reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “You awake?”  
Junkrat stirred under your touch, groaning softly. You could barely make out his eyes opening, but you tried to keep your gaze fixed on his face. He looked up tiredly and a moment passed before he realised what was happening. After a long yawn, he spoke your name softly, questioning.  
“Why are you sleeping in the common room?” You grinned at him. It took him a moment to peer around the room and remember his current location.   
“Oh, must’ve fallen asleep… I was just gonna get some water, I think.” He paused for a moment, furrow in his brow. “Think I had a bad dream.”  
“I know what you mean, I had a weird dream too.” You smiled, sitting down on the sofa next to him. “You okay?”  
“Nah, mate, I hate those dreams, but I’m used to them by now.” He chuckled, but you only frowned at him in reply. “But thanks.”  
“I’m sorry, Jam…” You smiled weakly.  
“I reckon we should get back to bed, yeah? Got an important mission tomorrow and all that.” Without further ado he got up and took your hand to drag you with him. You smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. It was obvious he didn’t want to talk about his dreams and you weren’t going to push him.   
You hummed under your breath on the way back, not unlike he liked to do. Junkrat slowed his usually fast pace down a bit. With every moment you grew more tired and by the time the two of you reached your rooms, you were about ready to collapse back onto your bed and sleep for a long, long time.  
Turning to Junkrat to wish him a good night, you noticed him glancing nervously at his door. You looked over at it too, but there was nothing unusual about it.  
“Okay, Jam. What’s wrong?” You asked, crossing your arms. “Talk to me… please.”  
“W-Would you stay with me for… u-until I fall asleep? I mean, you probably don’t want to, so that’s fine. All right, good night, mate!” He made to retreat quickly, but you stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
“Of course I will.” You smiled at him encouragingly and he visibly relaxed at your words. A bright smile spread on his face as he unlocked the door to his room.   
“Sorry, it’s messy.” He giggled and you tsk-ed. “Don’t trip over any junk!”  
“Trust me, I’m used to it by now.” You replied, expertly dodging the pieces of scrap on the ground.  
Awkwardly standing next to him, you watched your friend take off his prosthetics. You tried not to stare, as not to make him uncomfortable, but considering you had never seen him without the prosthetics, you couldn’t help but look on in interest. You knew he had made his mechanical hand and leg himself and they seemed like rather complicated contraptions. Once you looked past the whole blowing everything up thing, Junkrat’s skills were very impressive.  
He proceeded to lie down and draw the sheets up to his chin. You had to grin, when you realised he looked like a child waiting for their parent to red them a bedtime story. Reluctantly sitting down on the bed next to his knees, you fall into an awkward silence.  
Suddenly, Junkrat reached for your arm, tugging on it to make you lie down as well.   
“May as well get comfortable.” He giggled and immediately pulled you closer to his chest.  
“All right, all right!” You mumbled, giving in. After a moment you craned your neck to look at his face. “Hey, Jam?”  
“Hm?”  
“I’ll keep the bad dreams away from you, yeah?” You smiled brightly up at him in the hope that it would make him feel better. He just stared back for a few seconds before his face split into an amused smile.  
“What? Will ya punch my nightmares, until they leave me alone? Yell at them maybe?” He was full-on laughing at this point and you couldn’t hold it against him. So you just went with it.  
“Nah, I’ll blow them up of course!”

A loud noise startled you awake hours later. It took you a moment to remember where you were and to recognise the sound as an alarm. You groaned and gently shoved at the shoulder of Junkrat, who was asleep more or less on top of you. After successfully wiggling out from underneath him, you sat up and snatched the alarm clock off the night stand to turn it off.   
Two hours until you had to leave for your mission. You glanced over at Junkrat, who was snoring softly, his arm still loosely wrapped around your middle. Seeing him look this peaceful, you didn’t even want to wake him, but it was no good.   
“Jaaaam.” You shook his shoulder. “Wake up!”   
He stirred and an unhappy groan reached your ears. You snorted, shaking his shoulder once more. Suddenly he abruptly sat up, blinking at you in confusion. You gave him a bit to wake up some more before speaking.  
“Morning, Jam. We gotta get up, sorry…” You smiled apologetically.   
“…oh!” He seemed to think for a few seconds, then his brow furrowed. “I don’t wanna.”  
“Yeah, me neither.” You admitted honestly, but stopped Junkrat from lying back down. He sighed in defeat and pulled you into a tight hug instead.  
“Thanks for staying, mate.” He smiled into your shoulder.  
“You’re very welcome.” You replied, squeezing his shoulders one more time before letting go. “I should really go now though, I’d rather not be late for the mission. And neither should you.” You winked at him, knowing full well that he was always late.  
“No promises!” He grinned back.   
It hit you all of a sudden how happy he looked. Genuinely happy. Yes, he was usually laughing and giggling mischievously, but he rarely let his guard down enough to really smile. You had seen it a few times when he was around Roadhog, but seeing him with this expression directed at you, made you infinitely happy.  
“All right, then. See you in a bit!” Throwing one last smile over your shoulder, you moved to leave.  
“Oi, mate?” At his words, you paused at the door, turning around to look at him. “I’m really glad you’re my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now!!   
> See ya, around~


End file.
